


By Chance

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [9]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N is a huge fangirl of Lonny Flash and meets him by complete chance.
Relationships: Lonny Flash & Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053





	By Chance

Y/N wanted nothing more than to meet her idol, Lonny Flash. He was the reason she decided to pursue a career as an actress. His movie _Bullets on Mars_ , and the musical that granted him a Tony Award had inspired her.

After she graduated from university with a degree in theatre, Y/N decided to move to New York City and try and make it on Broadway. Auditions were hard to come by, and the ones she managed to grasp never gave her a callback. Starting to lose hope, she used up her time exploring the city.

Theatre was cutthroat, and Y/N's roommate, Lauren, wanted to help her relax and stop worrying at every given moment. She brought her to the neighbourhood in Brooklyn that she grew up in, and started the tour in her favourite Jewish Deli. "I grew up in this neighbourhood, and a bunch of my friends and I would come here all the time to hang out."

"It's a cute place," Y/N noted, looking around the small area. The place was fairly empty, and there were a few tables for patrons to sit and enjoy their food. Lauren led Y/N to that area and chose a table for them.

"Best seat in the place for people watching," she stated. Lauren set down her things and went to the counter to order their lunch. Y/N wasn't sure what to get, so she happily left it up to her.

As Lauren was waiting for the food, two guys walked into the establishment. Y/N thought that one of them looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on who he might be. She kept staring at the duo, even as Lauren brought the tray over containing two bowls of matzo ball soup and two Montreal smoked meat sandwiches. "Are you okay?"

"The guy over there," Y/N jerked her head towards him. "The taller one with the moustache. He looks familiar."

"Hmmm… I suppose," Lauren shrugged. "Could he have been famous at a point?"

"Maybe?"

"Come on, man!" the guy shouted. "I'm _Lonny Flash_."

Y/N's jaw dropped in shock. She had heard of meeting celebrities by chance, but never thought it would happen to her. It wasn't even certain that she would even find the courage to speak to him. Lauren reached over to nudge Y/N, but she barely noticed. The fact that she was in the same room as her idol was difficult to process.

"Introduce yourself," Lauren insisted, bringing Y/N back to reality. "Maybe he can help you with getting an audition."

"Lauren, don't be ridiculous," Y/N whispered. "I can't make a fool of myself in front of him!"

"You won't," Lauren rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine, just _go_."

"But-"

"No."

"What if-?"

"Y/N."

"This isn't-"

"Stop." Lauren glared at her friend. They were so busy arguing, they barely noticed Lonny and his friend sitting down at the table next to them. Lauren noticed first, moving her eyes in their direction repeatedly. Y/N caught on after a minute and turned her head to see Lonny sitting right next to her.

"Ohmygod, you're- you're Lonny Flash!" she blurted out, the initial shock she felt a few minutes ago setting back in.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he smiled, shooting finger guns at Y/N. "You a fan?" 

All Y/N could do was nod, unable to remember how to speak. Her mouth moved up and down soundlessly, almost making her look like a robot. Lauren sighed and spoke up for her friend. "My idiot of a friend her pursued an acting career because of you. She just moved her to try and make it on Broadway."

Lonny understood immediately, knowing the starstruck feeling well enough. When he first met his idol, all knowledge of speech was gone. "Well, kid. Let me tell you something."

"Uh… sure," Y/N suddenly found her voice again. Lauren intervening managed to bring her out of her shock.

"Start with smaller production companies to make a name for yourself," he told her. "They won't take you seriously on Broadway if you're a no name. Those schmucks are ruthless, but I'm sure you'll work your way up the ladder quickly."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile. Lonny was a lot nicer than she expected, only really knowing his sarcastic and comedic side from interviews.

"What's your name?"

"Y/N L/N."

"I'll make sure to put in a good word for you with my colleagues," Lonny promised.

"You don't even know if I can act, though," Y/N stated, a little nervous. Lauren hit her arm and gave her a 'shut up and let him' look.

"If I was the one that inspired you, you must be good." Lauren tried to hold back an eye roll. Her earlier comment had gotten to his head already. "Trust me, connections are everything."

"Hey, Lonny," his friend spoke up. "We gotta head back to Meyer's."

"Give me your arm, Y/N." Lonny held out his hand after dramatically grabbing a pen from his chest pocket. Y/N complied, and the actor signed her arm. "It was great meeting you, and I hope to work with you one day."

"Uh… yeah," she nodded. "Yeah!" 

Y/N turned to Lauren with the biggest grin on her face and looked between her friend and her newly signed arm. "I'm never washing this arm again."

"Oh dear God," she couldn't help but laugh at Y/N. As annoying as it was to deal with her fangirling over Lonny Flash, Lauren loved her and was happy that she finally got to meet her idol.

The shock didn’t fully settle until Y/N went to bed that night, replaying the scene over and over in her head. Meeting Lonny Flash gave her a newfound motivation for auditions, and she couldn't wait to get back out there. Her new goal was to work her way up enough that she would have the chance to be in a film or theatrical production with her idol.


End file.
